


I challenge you to a Pocky Battle!

by beastslikeffs



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Kisses, Pocky Game, make out, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastslikeffs/pseuds/beastslikeffs
Summary: Everyone knows that Shun-senpai loves games and has a competitive streak. You challenge him in the pocky game. Pocky and your favourite senpai, what's not to like? It's a win, regardless of the outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of writing I'm naming kouhai, Ryouma. Shun is referred to as Shun-pyon here cause it sounds cute. heh

You spy Shun-pyon sitting in the stairwell of the science block's top floor. He had his earpiece on and was totally focused on his DS. You sniggered to yourself as you snuck up behind him, holding a box of pocky behind your back. Your sneak attack was successful; he never saw it coming. He scowled when you removed one side of his earpiece and turned slowly to see who it was. His expression changed to one of surprise when he saw you grinning at him.

"Ryouma! What are you doing here?" He paused his game and pulled out the remaining earpiece. 

"I wanted to challenge you in a game." You replied with glinting eyes.

This immediately perked his interest. "Yeah? What game? You're on."

You produce the concealed pocky box with a flourish. His eyes widen momentarily.

"Serious?"

Your only response was to rip the box open. He gets up and steps closer to you.

"I'm honoured that you want to play with me," he says in a low voice.

You step back. "Shut up," You roll your eyes with a smile.

"I'm going to crush you." He says in his best superhero voice.

"Round one, fight!" You place one end of the biscuit in your mouth and stare him down.

Shun saunters up to you, overconfident. He holds your gaze as he bites down on the stick. He makes it to the halfway point before you can even blink, and uses the opportunity to snatch the end just as you were about to take another bite.

He grins at your frustration, "Should've practiced more before coming to challenge the champ!"

"Best out of five?" You press.

He just laughs then positions a stick in his mouth and waits for you. He wins this round again and you scowl unhappily. 

"Should I go easy on you?" he teases.

"No, give me all you've got!" you snap.

"You're so adorable when you're all riled up," he whispers. His breath tickles your cheek.

You take a step backward and your back hits a wall. Shun's smile widens but he doesn't comment, handing you a stick of pocky to start the third round. You're determined to win this, so you try to move much quicker, analyse Shun's moves and counter them. In the past two rounds, Shun had been skillful enough to win without you both touching lips. 

It ended up being a close win, so it was unavoidable this time. You put a hand on his shoulder to gain leverage, since he was about a head taller than you. Ironically it was your grip on his shoulder that fazed him, leading your win. You crowed in delight.

"Well-played," Shun-pyon said with a warm smile. "Do you want to get on a step higher than me? Then we'll be more..level."

"Mmm, maybe for the final round," you mused.

You decide to take it easy for the fourth round and let him do the work. You gain ground at your own pace, but once Shun gets too close you clamp down on the stick and refuse to budge. You exert enough pressure to lock it in place without it breaking. Shun struggles to wrench it free. His mounting frustration is evident.

He rests one hand on the wall behind you and tilts your head up towards him to gain better access. He tries, futilely, to coax the end from your lips with his own. Sun grows increasingly flustered as time passes. You use that to your advantage by a ghosting a hand down his chest and pressing your lips harder against his.

Shun freezes for a few crucial seconds and you go in for the kill. 2 - 2.

"You play dirty, Ryouma." His eyes linger on your lips.

You laugh gleefully. "You should have seen your face!" You mimic his shell-shocked look and burst into peals of laughter.

"You think you're so funny," he complains. "Is it me, or is it getting pretty warm?" he takes his hoodie off and lays it over the banister.

"It's probably me," you say cheekily.

Shun shoots you a look. "Yeah, yeah yeah." He does some mock stretches. "I'm ready to win!"

"Just a sec," you take a gulp of water. "I'm ready to kick your butt!"

"We'll see who'll be kicking whose butt." he shoots back.

"Enough chatter," you command, moving to the top step and gesturing for him to get on the step below.

Shun complies. His eyes are level with yours now. You gaze at each other for a while.

"I feel so tall now," you laugh.

"What.. this is nothing," Shun says unimpressed.

His thumb brushes your lower lip in a caress and without thinking, you part your lips. He slips a biscuit between them.

"Ladies first," he whispers before biting onto the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

The final round is intense.

Both of you battle for the upper hand. Your fingers are securely threaded into Shun's hair, holding his face to yours. He kept trying to tug the biscuit from your hold, moving his head sharply away and pulling you along with him. To counter his move, you had been trying to turn your face away from his. One too many times of this and the pocky had snapped.

"Again," Shun had commanded, displeased.

Shun had cupped your cheek in his left hand to prevent you from trying the same tactic again. With your hand in his hair, his cupping your face, and the quickly diminishing pocky stick being the only thing separating your lips, passing students would think you were a passionate couple having a tryst in the middle of the school day. Good thing the science block was secluded, and the top floor was rarely used. No one would unwittingly stumble upon your heated game of pocky.

You were down to the last inch of Pocky, and Shun had stolen your move from before. He had locked his jaw on his bit of pocky, a vice-like grip, and his hand was firmly on the back of your neck to keep you from tugging it away. Sneakily touching him no longer had the effect of paralysing him before. You had tried really hard. You had only felt his lips curving into a smile, his eyes boring into yours as if to say  _it wouldn't happen again_. 

You had pressed yourself against him in hopes of making him fumble, but as if on instinct, he wrapped his free hand around your waist holding you flush against him. Now you couldn't even draw back. You ceased your unsuccessful flailing and dropped your hands from him. Shun noticed your change of demeanour and brushed his hand against your cheek in a feather-light touch. He moved his lips against yours gently like he was trying to spur you on and rekindle the fight in you.

Your eyes slid closed. You can feel the tension in Shun's jaw as he awaited your move. You ghost your fingers along his jaw briefly before putting your arms around his neck, eliciting a small sigh from him. You steel yourself before making your move. It was risky. Putting it into play would open a brief window of opportunity for Shun to claim the prize. Speed was key, you needed to move faster than the speed of light. Hopefully the element of surprise would buy you more time.

You slip your tongue into his mouth. 

Shun froze for a while but noticed the window and recovered quickly. He tried pulling the remaining bit of pocky into his mouth, but you block his attempts with your tongue. You manage to sweep the bit of pocky into your mouth but his grip on your neck tightens, preventing you from moving away. The battle wasn't over yet.

His tongue lingered at the entrance for a moment. He traced your upper lip making you shudder. Then he explored your mouth in search of the pocky. You had hidden it under your tongue and had refused to move it despite Shun's coaxing. He took your lower lip in his mouth and gently sucked on it as a plea before trying to coax it out of you again with his tongue.

You pushed his tongue back where it belonged, but your retreat was hindered by Shun sucking on your tongue. You had to make an effort to hold back a moan. Soon he released you and drew back panting. A silver thread connected your lips for a few seconds before breaking and vanishing. Neither of you stepped away from the other as you caught your breath. You were momentarily lost in the mix of wonder and tenderness in his eyes.

You grinned at him as you chewed on the final bit of pocky and swallowed. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Shun leans in to hug you then whispers, "I'll come back for a rematch," in your ear making you tremble.

He pulls back and presses a chaste kiss to your lips. You searched for words that would not come. Shun runs his thumb round the corner of your lips, then collects his belongings and makes his descent down the stairs. Your eyes lock when he turns the corner. You open your mouth to try and say something - anything. But he doesn't wait for you and moves out of view.

The empty pocky wrapper crinkles as you clench your fist. 

 


End file.
